The Geriatrics Section of Boston University Medical Center and the American Geriatrics Society propose to conduct a third Summer Institute in Geriatric Medicine in June 1989. The specific aim of this 5 1/2 day program is to introduce 20 senior medical students to topics in geriatric medicine and clinical research. The proposed Institute structure includes: formal lectures, intensive clinical topic seminars, case discussions, beginning and intermediate level research methodology seminars, research proposal development groups, a research proposal forum, a career development panel, and clinical and research site visits. Presentations will be supplemented by a detailed syllabus, containing outlines, case discussion material and relevant articles. A nationally recognized faculty of academic geriatricians and others engaged in geriatrics research have been recruited. Students will thus be exposed to geriatrician role models as well as peers who share similar interests throughout the Institute. The long term value of such exposure is to encourage and support students in their pursuit of careers in academic geriatric medicine and research. To assess program effectiveness, students will complete a detailed evaluation of each component of the Institute. Student attendees will also be surveyed two months, one year and two years following the Institute to evaluate choice of residency, current involvement in geriatrics and research, and to comment on the value of the Institute. Ongoing faculty contact with students will be encouraged. It is anticipated that data accumulated from questionnaires will have a significant impact on local and national efforts to encourage the development of academic geriatricians and researchers.